


Romance

by dinosaurdragon



Series: Missing Moments from TWotS [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aromantic Female Cousland, Discussion of Aromanticism, Gossip, Multi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdragon/pseuds/dinosaurdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria and Leliana talk about Capella when she's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while the various Wardens are in Orzammar, not long after finding the Anvil of the Void.

"I can't make heads or tails of Capella," Neria said to Leliana as she walked with the bard through Orzammar's Diamond Quarter.

"Oh?" Leliana asked. "What is it that confuses you?"

Neria's eyes paused over a rather ugly painting of a nug. "Do you think she really loves Alistair?"

Leliana cooed at the ugly painting before answering. "I think Capella loves Alistair as much as she loves anything."

"That's not a real answer," Neria accused.

"Isn't it?" Leliana asked. They walked in companionable silence for a while, arm-in-arm and content with each other's presence. Eventually, Leliana began to speak again, elaborating. "I don't think Capella is fully aware of it, if she knows at all. For her, what she feels for Alistair may as well be love, and I do think it is. But I don't think it's the same love that he feels for her, or that you and I share."

Neria contemplated this, letting the knowledge sit in her mind, but still it didn't fit. "I don't understand."

"I do not think what Capella feels is romantic love," Leliana explained, eyes slipping over some gorgeous dresses sized for dwarven noble ladies, "but I also don't think she is aware that it isn't. I've spoken with her about her relationship with Alistair, you see. She decided she must be in love with him, but everything she's told me of her feelings indicates to me only a close friendship with extra intellectual interest on her part."

Neria hummed. "And so she doesn't get the fluttering heart or the warm feeling, but doesn't realize that's odd?"

"She said she's never felt either of those about anything," Leliana confirmed. "But she also said she's always known she was more in control of herself anyway."

"That's rather sad."

"Is it?" Leliana smiled at a jewelry merchant, a small necklace catching her eye. "She is happy. Alistair is happy. When she says she loves him, she is not lying."

Neria made sure to take note of the necklace Leliana liked, for later. "I guess not, then."

Leliana hummed, and they walked further, stopping outside the Shaperate to take in the view of the busy underground city. "I do not know if Capella is in love with Alistair, but I know she does love him. Romance is not always necessary for happiness."

Neria remembered life in Kinloch Hold. Romance was forbidden, if only unofficially. But most could find a way to be happy, even without. It was never a deciding factor for comfort there. "You're right," she said, at last, then gently pulled Leliana's face to look at hers. "But I am glad I found it with you."

Leliana's smile melted Neria's heart. "As am I, my love."

Standing alone against the rails outside the Shaperate, while the dwarves of Orzammar bustled around, they shared a quiet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Capella might not be the "best" depiction of an aromantic character, but i'm not taking it back, because she is aromantic, even if she herself doesn't realize it, just like leliana says here.
> 
> as always, feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to know about a character or if there's a scene you think is missing from twots, and i'll make an effort to write something up and put it here :)


End file.
